


what it's like to be next to you

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, sorry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lester has never been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it's like to be next to you

**Author's Note:**

> i started working on this months ago but got distracted and left it behind until i read the newest chapter of wbpk and basically died. so big ups to giraffeontherocks for making this happen. i also really wasnt sure what to rate this but there's an orgasm in it so i went with explicit sorry if you were hoping for like full on anal 
> 
> title taken from [hands to myself by selena gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYuDvJ0ixkI&list=PL576B2B66F8F043B7&index=19).

Lester Crest makes it his business to look at things that are never meant to be seen. Maps, documents, stranger’s family photos, whatever. Which is why it’s immediately clear to him that the scene set before him is not something secret. It’s not something he was not intended to see. If he was someone else, maybe he would be fooled, but as it stands, it’s very clear that this was planned.

They’re on the upswing at present, holed up in a rural town on the Montana-Idaho border, the three of them lying in wait while they scope out a local gem refinery they might just be good enough to knock over. Within the next few hours, they will decide, and before the week is out the support for the job will migrate to this new meeting point. 

But for now, Lester is the one on the lease for this run down old house, and Michael and Trevor have only done jobs with him this year and don’t see any point in going home or taking a break when there isn’t much more to do that work, anyways. Which would usually be fine. They get along alright. Better than alright, if Lester is pressed. He likes them. And he’s pretty sure they like him, too. They’re able to be around each other without major injury or betrayal, at least, which makes them practically blood brothers in their line of work. 

Normally, Lester doesn’t mind the company of people who aren’t totally incompetent. It helps him feel a little less paranoid, a little less like everyone has eyes on him. Making it your business to have your eyes on people who don’t know they’re being watched will do that to you. But it just so happens that Lester’s twentieth birthday was yesterday. He’s never been much one to celebrate the event, but Michael and Trevor had insisted they at least have drinks and smoke a little weed together to commemorate the last of his teen years. Michael even sat through Star Wars with him. Which would have been a nice--if somewhat fuzzy around the edges--memory if he hadn’t somehow along the way let slip the information that he’s never been kissed.

Not that he’s some kind of virgin, because he isn’t. He’s gotten around just as much as Trevor and Michael, though it may take a little more money and a little less...animal charm, as it were, but there it is. It’s just that, well, he’s never exactly had someone put their mouth on his. And it shouldn’t be a big deal. It isn’t a big deal. But Trevor makes a comment about it in the morning over a dirty cup full of cereal (why he can’t just eat out of normal things like a normal human is beyond Lester) and ever since, Lester’s been feeling just a little off. 

So there he is, standing in the doorway to their modest living room, staring at Michael and Trevor kissing in the middle of the room for anyone to see. They’re angled in such a way that Lester can see both of them mostly in profile. They’re unrushed, unworried--just wrapped up in each other with a languid sensuality that almost looks romantic from where he is. He didn’t know they were capable of that.

One of Michael’s broad hands is clutching Trevor’s waist and the other is somewhere under his shirt, tracing circles over his bare skin that can only be seen by the movement of the fabric. Trevor’s arms are wreathed around Michael’s neck, fingers toying with the ends of his thick hair, leaning into him deeply enough that if Michael so much as rocked back, Trevor would crash to the ground. 

Lester waits, saying nothing until they emerge from it on their own. Trevor looks up at him with sly, hooded eyes, a wicked smile creeping over his face. Lester suppresses a shiver. It’s a look he’s seen before when Trevor is counting his take. The look of a man with his prize in the palm of his hand. Lester flicks his gaze to Michael, who is somewhat more guarded, but who still seems smug. 

“I thought this” Lester waves his hand between the two of them “was top secret.” 

Trevor grins wider. Michael’s brow furrows somewhat, but he smooths it out in seconds. “Yeah. But you keep all of our secrets already, don’t you, L?” Michael’s voice is steady and calm and without a hint of threat. He’s inviting and comforting where Trevor is wanton and vicious. Lester doesn’t want to blush, but he knows he is. His cheeks are on fire. Michael doesn’t quite move forward, but he rocks onto the balls of his feet in a way that suggests he’d like to. Lester bites the inside of his cheek, unsure what game they’re playing, and if it’s at his expense. 

“You’re part of a lot of those secrets, though.” Michael points out. Trevor makes a soft noise of assent. Lester still does nothing. Michael smiles reassuringly at him, finally taking a very small step forward. 

“You could be part of another one, too.” Michael says at last. Ah. So that’s what this is about. Lester calculates, eyes narrowed. He doubts it’s a joke. Regardless of whether or not it’s an open secret, it’s one thing to know your roommate hears you fucking and another thing to show it to them, and Michael wouldn’t do that just for the sake of a good laugh. But they _are_ playing an angle. A smart one, really. Lester goes where the money takes him. He would never say it, but he prefers these two who brought him into the game. He seems to always go back to them, no matter what parts them. But these two have seen an opportunity to seal his loyalty, to make sure they are always his favorites, and who is he to deny them? 

He nods once, sharply, and Michael is on him in a moment. 

He swoops in like a bird of prey, grabbing him gently but firmly around the hips and rocking him into his body, using one hand to tilt his chin up and the other to hold him in place. And then it happens. Michael very softly places his lips over Lester’s, simply holding them there for a moment before he draws back a tiny bit and moves in with a titled head, somewhat more wet and more powerful, now. Lester presses back, feels himself move his weight forward just as he’d seen Trevor do, resting against Michael’s sturdy frame. 

He feels a presence at his left shoulder and knows it’s Trevor. Michael pulls away from him and Lester is breathless, flushed, and looking incredibly silly, he’s sure. Something flashes in Michael’s eyes that Lester doesn’t fully recognize, but it makes his stomach tumble. He’s opening his mouth to say something when Trevor pushes a hand into his hair, grabbing a handful of it just a tiny bit too tight and pulling his head to the side. He’s about to complain when Trevor latches onto his exposed neck, his tongue swirling over the skin he’s covering, and the words die in Lester’s throat. Instead, he makes a soft keening noise, looking plaintively at Michael, not entirely sure what he’s asking for other than more, more, more. 

Michael is happy to oblige. He slides their mouths together again, first kissing Lester’s top lip and then his bottom, and then finally swiping his tongue over the seam of Lester’s lips, begging for entrance. Lester grants it as Trevor releases the spot he’s been licking at and moves to the juncture of his shoulder and his neck, nibbling softer than Lester though Trevor was capable of while Michael’s tongue gets familiar with his molars. He’d never really understood why people did this for hours until just now. He’s could probably stay right here like this until the day he dies. 

Which is a lovely thought, but then Trevor bites down on Lester’s neck and Lester yelps something that’s meant to communicate “Hey, what the fuck, man, that really hurt” but actually sounds more like “AaAAragh!!” Michael chuckles low and hot against his ear, his thumb swiping over the skin on his lower hip (when did his shirt get pushed up? When did Michael slip his hand under it?) and shoves Trevor playfully. 

“Be gentle with him, T.” He chides. Trevor lets out an exasperated snort. 

“You’re hogging the good parts. I’m just trying to keep things exciting over here.” Trevor says, and Lester considers saying that no, no, Trevor is a very good part, please don’t stop doing that, but Michael is smiling at him indulgently and Lester is in a sort of daze and they’re switching places, Michael’s arms going back around him but from behind, now, his chin resting on the opposite shoulder from where Trevor had just been. Trevor is in front of him now, and he’s laughing too, probably at Lester’s vacant look, but Lester doesn’t have long to think about it before Trevor is leaning in and kissing him.

It’s different, certainly. Lester expects Trevor to be messy and frantic, but he’s manic more than anything. Their teeth bump together and Trevor presses hard into his mouth and Lester thinks it might bruise his lips, but it also raises goosebumps on his skin. Where Michael had smoothed his tongue over the surfaces of Lester’s mouth and traced his teeth, Trevor presses his tongue against Lester’s and almost plays with it, tilting himself forward so that Lester’s practically craning his neck back and gravity is on Trevor’s side. It’s like he wants to eat him alive. 

And then Trevor is snaking his hand into Lester’s underwear and gripping him and Michael’s fingers are everywhere, leaving tiny trails of fire in their wake, and Lester is sure his legs are going to give out when Trevor slots his mouth over his again and nibbles on his bottom lip at the same time that he gives a firm stroke upwards, but Michael is practically holding him up and whispering in his ear that he looks so good like this, that he just wants to make him feel good, that they’re so pretty together. 

Trevor’s tongue is dipping back into his mouth and Lester is melting at the onslaught. Michael moves from his ear to his neck and sucks a hickey on the opposite side of Trevor’s, soothing the sore skin with his tongue after, and oh, God, he’s really going to come like this, trapped between them from little more than some wet kisses and gentle words that amount to less than a handjob in reality. 

He’s shaking, his hips moving to meet Trevor’s hand without his full consent, and he can feel that Michael is hard against his ass and Trevor is rubbing himself against Lester’s thigh and Michael doesn’t quite bite down on his neck, but he presses just enough for Lester to really feel his teeth and he’s crying out and scrambling for purchase against Trevor’s shoulders and coming in thick, long streaks over Trevor’s closed fist. 

There’s a moment where they’re both there, Trevor still placing small, short kisses over Lester’s lips and cheeks and jaw, and Michael is still holding him, his fingers sweeping over his skin and keeping him steady. But Lester’s breathing comes back under control and they both step away and go to each other. They aren’t quite touching, but they’re united. They’re both smiling. Lester is sort of in love with them. He also sort of hates them. 

“Thanks.” He grumbles. Trevor actually does laugh at that, a full throated cackle that makes Lester flush with shame, but when he sees Trevor’s face, he knows it’s not a laugh at him, really.

“Don’t thank us, bud.” Is all Michael says before he guides Trevor off to his room, where Lester is sure they’ll be spending the evening doing things much louder than kissing. He tries to smooth is hair back down, to regain some of his dignity, but his limbs are heavy and the couch seems as good a place as any to sleep, so he spreads himself out there and lets the staccato sound of Trevor’s moans rock him to sleep.


End file.
